Dísir (Earth-616)
| Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hel; formerly Asgard | CustomLabel = Appearance | Custom = The Dísir are shade-like wraiths, having a mist-shrouded lower body, but with extremely large oversized sharp teeth. | TeamLeaders = Brün; formerly Bor, Loki, Mephisto | CurrentMembers = Kára, Göndul, Hlökk, at least 11 at all | FormerMembers = | Allies = | Enemies = Asgardians, Bor, Valkyrie (Dani Moonstar) | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = Asgard | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Niko Henrichon; Douglas Braithwaite | First = New Mutants Vol 3 11 | Last = | HistoryText = The Dísir were the Valkyries of Bor. Having rebelled against him as well as nature, they had begun "feeding" on gods, in fact having intercourse with Sigurd and his troop. Once discovered, they were cast out from all realms, existing in the spaces between realms in spirit-form alone. Due to the nature of their crime, Bor cursed them, only to consume the shades of gods exiled from their true homes, so they would be hungry forever. Siege During the Siege of Asgard, the Disir tried to feed on the Asgardians who were slain, but soon made a quick retreat when encountering Valkyrie (Dani Moonstar) Servants of Mephisto Loki gained control of them and bartered their services to Mephisto in exchange for him granting Hela a small corner of his realm for her to establish a new Hel. Fear Itself Four Dísir were given to Loki to assist him against the Serpent: Brün, Mad Hlökk, Kára of the Twilight and Göndul the Fool. New Mutants Thanks to the manipulations of Kid Loki, the Disir were eventually freed from their curse by Bor returning to their old selves. They became the personal Valkyries of Hela and swore that, upon his death, they would take vengeance on Sigurd for his past crimes. Asgard's Assassin After Angela kidnapped her own sister and disappeared with her from the all-seeing Heimdall's sight, Odinson went to Hel to ask for Hela's help to capture his rogue sister and rescue the baby. Hela helped them by calling the Dísir so they could hunt Angela. Odinson cried their name and it raced to all corners of creation. Angela was heading to Heven with the Guardians of the Galaxy's help when she heard Odinson's cry, only her being able to hear it. She then repeated it, inadvertently summoning the Dísir into the Guardians' ship. A fierce battle ensued between the Dísir and the Guardians. While her sisters were battling the Guardians, Brün worked out the ship's location and revealed to the Guardians that the baby Angela was carrying with her was the kidnapped newborn baby of Odin and Freyja before being decapitated. After Angela explained what was happening to the Guardians, they threw the Dísir, who were left in pieces (literally), into space, from where Hela recovered them. In Hel, Brün told Hela and Odinson that Angela was taking the girl to Heven, and so the Odinson went to save his sister. Powers and Abilities As Valkyries, the Disir possess the conventional abilities of an Asgardian god including class 30 Superhuman Strength and enhanced durability. Several of them possess additional powers such as skills in magic. All are trained in a variety of weapons and can use teamwork to defeat much stronger opponents. In their cursed state, the Disir were immune to all damage except the "souls" of others. Most passed right through them and blows from Thor's hammer barely affected them. They could instantly be summoned by anyone who called their groups name regardless of barriers in place, slice their target to pieces, and depart without anyone noticing. Weaknesses * The Dísir are cannibalistic in nature, and can only consume the spirit-forms of Asgardian gods. * Their curse prevented them from entering either Valhalla or Hel. * They have been shown to be destroyed by the sword Eir-Gram given to Valkyrie (Dani Moonstar) by Hela. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Asgardian Organizations Category:Cannibals